geologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mines and Geosciences Bureau
}} |preceding1 = |preceding2 = |dissolved = |superseding = |jurisdiction = |headquarters = MGB Compound, North Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City |coordinates = |employees = |budget = |minister1_name = |minister1_pfo = |minister2_name = |minister2_pfo = |chief1_name = Usec. Mario Luis J. Jacinto |chief1_position = Director |chief2_name = |chief2_position = |agency_type = |parent_agency = |child1_agency = |child2_agency = |keydocument1= |website = |footnotes = |map = |map_width = |map_caption = }} The Mines and Geosciences Bureau (MGB) is a government agency under the Department of Environment and Natural Resources (DENR). The MGB is responsible for the conservation, management, development and proper use of the country’s mineral resources including those in reservations and lands of public domains. The MGB absorbed the functions of the Bureau of Mines and Geosciences with the exception of line functions that were transferred mainly to the DENR regional offices. The MGB also absorbed the functions of the abolished Mineral Resources Development Board (MRDB), and the Gold Mining Industry Assistance Board (GMIAB). History The MGB took charge of the administration and disposition of minerals and mineral lands during the Spanish Regime, but it was abolished on July 1, 1886. It was reorganized during Gen. Emilio Aguinaldo's time and created four divisions of Departamento de Fomento, under the Philippine Revolutionary Republic. The Mines and Mountains Sections were also formed, wherein the former was under the director of Industry and Agriculture, and latter was under the director of Publicas. The sections were reorganized when the Americans came, resulting the emergence of the Mining Bureau. In 1905, the Mining Bureau and the Bureau of Government Laboratories were fused under the Bureau of Science, and the Mining Bureau became the Division of Geology and Mines. In 1933, the Mineral Lands Division of the Bureau of Lands was merged with the Division of Geology and Mines under the Bureau of Science to form a division known as the Division of Mineral Resources under the Department of Agriculture and Commerce, and after a year, it was renamed Division of Mines. When the Second World War came, the Bureau of Mines was reconstituted under the Department of Agriculture and Commerce by virtue of Executive Order No. 1 dated January 30, 1942. In 1944, during the Puppet Philippine Republic, the Bureau of Mines shrunk again into a Division of the Department of Agriculture and Natural Resources. It was again promulgated in 1978, revising Commonwealth Act No. 136 boosting the renamed Bureau of Mines into Bureau of Mines and Geosciences Bureau with additional tasks as well as authority to make it more responsive to the objectives of the government for its minerals sector. In June 1987, the MGB was formed by virtue of Executive Order No. 192. In 1997, by virtue of DAO 97-11, the MGB implemented a full reorganization specifically involving the establishment of two new divisions—the Mining Environment and Safety Division, and the Mine Tenement Management Division. These divisions operationalized the sustainable development principles provision of the Mining Act of 1995. Services Lands Geological Survey division does the basic geological mapping serving as inputs for mineral exploration, energy exploration, water resources, geohazard assessment, engineering geology, environmental geology and urban planning. Conducts Engineering Geological and Geohazard assessment for housing, subdivision, infrastructure, and other land development projects. Conducts water related concerns, waste disposal and geophysical survey. It is also in charge of creating, maintaining and enhancing geological database systems for the MGB. The Marine Geological Survey Division conducts coastal and marine geological and geophysical survey for mineral resource assessment, coastal geohazard assessment, geo-environmental and geo-engineering studies for coastal infrastructure projects and related geoscientific concerns. The Division also conducts researches on marine geoscientific technology and methodology on marine geology and marine geophysics. It also provides technical services in relation to the conduct of marine geological and geophysical surveys. Mineral Lands Administration and Mine Management Services does the issuance of Sand and Gravel Industrial Permits (5 hectares and above) and area clearances. They evaluate, monitor, investigate the approved mining rights, assist technically to small scale miners and retrieves computer-based tenement information. Information, Education and Communication Services conducts seminars on mining-related subjects; publication and dissemination of mineral statistical data, mineral resources, mining and environmental policies and other information relative to the mining industry. Mining Environment and Safety Services inspect and recommend measures for safe and environment-friendly operations, exploring and monitoring environmental areas. Laboratory does the analysis of chemical and physical of rock soil and water samples, megascopic and microscopic analyses of rock soil and water samples, chemical and metallurgical tests. References External links *Mines and Geosciences Bureau website *Department of Environment and Natural Resources website Category:Department of Environment and Natural Resources (Philippines)